Addam's Family Halloween Bash feat Mini-Munsters
by SuperAlex64
Summary: One family wants a band for their party and a band will take anything even if the party's in another town because a gig's a gig.


"Oh, Gomez, we must start work on our Halloween party," said Morticia, the beautiful, raven-haired wife of Gomez Addams.

"Tish, you plan the most wonderful parties," her husband said, kissing her arm,"You have that Addams touch."

Uncle Fester then came by, just bursting with ideas. So the rest of the family, Grandmama, Thing T. Thing, Lurch the butler, and now-teenaged Wednesday and Pugsley started to suggest their own ideas. Among them was to get a band to play at the party.

They all agreed on that one.

Days later at 1313 Mockingbird Lane, a young blonde girl was running to find her brother and cousin/bandmates. She had a flyer that she just had to show them. After a while she found them in her cousin's room, paracting their insterments.

She then called out,"Eddie! Igor! Look!" waving the flyer around,"Apparently, there's an audition! We can actually get a gig!"

That got their attention.

"A gig? Really, Lucretia?" the boys asked.

"Yep, in the neighboring town but a gig's a gig."

They nodded as they thought of past attempts to get a gig. They never understood why they could never get one.

It never did occur to them that it was their appearance that scared people away. Igor was a teenaged Frankenstein monster. Lucretia was a vampire with her hair dyed blonde. Eddie was a werewolf. Also, their skin's green!

They decided to try for this one. They ran out before Eddie's father, Herman could ask. They hopped into their hearse and rode off to Happydale Heights.

...

"Wow, so this is the place," they stared wideeyed at the dististive Addams Family mansion,"Must be rich."

Then the band heard someone scream and saw a band get thrown out, instruments and all.

Igor had this to say: Tough crowd.

They looked at each other and considered backing out when Eddie said,"Come on! We have to try!"

So the group made their way to the front door and rang the door bell, making an odd sound.

Lurch answered the door and asked in his deep voice,"You rang?"

Eddie then said,"Yes, we're here for the-"

Lurch then pulled the three teens into the house and announced their presence, while they were looking around.

"The Muni-Munsters."

"How did you-?" asked Lucretia when she noticed the man in the pin-striped purple suit sitting next his pale, black haired wife all dressed in black. She looked like her outfit: a bright red-orange dress, and then Eddie's: an 80's bomber jacket, white T-shirt and jeans, and Igor's: white shirt in a vest with jeans.

One other thing was how accepting they were. Normally, people would stop and stare at them with a strange look on their face but not these two.

They beckoned them to play a song. And they did.

The song was about how Eddie's family fell asleep many years ago and woke up in the different era. True story.

It was cheesy as Hell but the Addamses liked it.

The Mini-Munsters got the gig.

...

Soon it was Halloween and the Addams Family house was jumpin'. Wednesday and Pugsley invited the whole school and most of the them did show up in their best costumes. There was even a kid dressed as the Nostalgia Critic. Everyone was having a great time and didn't mind the food. The only people who had a problem with the party were the neighbours, The Normanmeyers. Well, their son's there, dressed as some underwear themed superhero and was hoping for a dance with Wednesday, who was dressed as Morticia and was looking more like her by the day.

Unfortunately for N.J. the Normanmeyer boy, Wednesday was focused on other things. But they had a great time. And people agreed Pugsley had a great costume.

He was dressed as Jason from Friday the 13th.

As for the Mini-Munsters, they were having a great time playing the music they loved for this crowd. They started to play a song that Igor and Lucretia wrote while Eddie and his family were asleep for decades. It was called, 'Whatever Happened to Eddie?' They asked the question while Eddie answered the questions in the song.

The crowd were dancing like crazy despite the incredibly cheesy music. One kid accendently ripped the curtains off a window, letting the full moon shine through.

It had a strange effect on Eddie. He started to sprout more hair all over and was gaining a more wolf-ish apperence. As he transformed, the guests all stopped and stared. As soon as it was completed and after he ripped off his jacket and looked ready to attack, they all run out panicking.

Leaving the Addamses to declare:

"This party has been a success!"

Wednesday then asked,"Father, may the Munsters partake in an Addams Family Dance?"

"How about-"

Igor then interrupted saying,"Well, can I make a suggestion?"

Gomez then said,"Why, yes."

"How about the Werewolf Rock?"

As Gomez raised his eyebrows, Lucretia explained,"We know the music very well."

"Capital idea!" he shouted after a moment.

Igor and Lucretia then started the music with Lurch joining on harpsichord. Everyone else danced to it. Wednesday put on tattered remains of Eddie's jacket and danced with him, completely unnerved by the transformation. She knew he didn't mean any harm. They had a great time.

All was well and the Addamses invited the Munsters to come visit any time.


End file.
